


Snow Day

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, cute snow day fun, nothing but fluff, snow ball fights, steamy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary :  Spending a cold and snowy day with Daryl is a very good thing ..





	

you woke up cold and imeadititly started reaching for the blankets that you had kicked off. That when you realize you were also alone in bed. You rolled over Daryls side of the bed was cool meaning he been gone for a while now.   
You knew you wouldnt be able to go back to sleep so you got out of bed and as you were passing the window something caught your eye. You pulled back the curtain and gasp. Everything outside was covered in snow.   
It was the first time it snows since the world went crazy and it was beautiful. You hurried and got dressed and headed out doors. When you had been a kid you had loved, the snow going out and building snowmen and starting snowball fights. You smiled just thinking about those times   
" Hey y/n Michonne came walking up to you " hey isn't this so cool " you said grinning bending down and picking up a handful of snow. " if you say so " Michonne said grinning   
" Come on don't tell me you dont think this is fun" you said taking Michonne completely by surprise and hurling the snowball straight at her   
Her face had you breaking out laughing but when you saw her bend down you started running You ran around the corner of the house and quickly gather your own ball of snow. But as you were standing back up you were pelted by not one but two at the same time.   
In the face and in the chest. You heard Michonne laughing as you brushed the snow off your face. " very funny " you said giggling " I thought so she replied Where is the guys?" you asked Daryl was gone before I woke up this morning. " you said   
" They been out cutting wood so everyone can keep warm Michonne said they should almost done by now " Come on " you said as you started headed towards the gates where they would be doing the cutting.   
You saw them before were half way there. Daryl and Rick were talking with a couple of other guys loading up wheel barrels of wood to be passed out to the different houses. " Hey I have an idea you told Michonne You picked up a handful of snow patting it down good.   
" How about we do a little two on two?" you said and you watch Michonne grinned and bend down gathering her own ball of snow. " you go out on the right and I will take the left and they won't know what hit them " She said and you laughed perfect   
You went off in your direction with a couple already made snowball You ducked behind the extra truck that was parked. You watched as Daryl lifted wood into another wheel barrel and then it was pushed off leaving him and Rick alone.   
They were talking but you couldnt hear about what. You saw Michonne dart behind bushes. You waited till she poked her head up and you met her eyes before you counted to three in your head before you took aim at Daryl 's back that was turned to you. You raised your arm and threw.   
You saw Michonne snowball contact the back of Rick's head Your hit Daryl in the shoulder. They both spun looking around. You ducked trying to hold your laughter in. You heard them shouting.   
You started packing another snowball and started moving around the car again when you threw again you caught Rick in his chest. This time Daryl saw you and took chase. You squealed and ran.   
Michonne was still pelting Rick with snowballs who was throwing them right back. But you couldn't have concentrated on that Daryl was getting closer. A snowball hit you square on the back as you ran you laugh.   
You went to run up the porch of your house to escape inside but he was much closer than you though and had an arm around your middle before you realize it and was pulling you back and suddenly you were off your feet and then you were on your back in the cold snow   
Daryl was leaning over you trying to catch his breath. " You think your funny with that sneak attack huh " he asked You grinned I got you, didn't I?" you replied as you reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.   
When you knew, he was very distracted you quickly reached over and dropped the handful of snow down the collar of his coat. He yelps jumping off you trying to shake the snow out of his shirt.  
Laughing you rolled to your feet and scrambled away all the while you could hear Daryl cursing behind you. You raced up the porch steps and scrambled inside. But Daryl was right behind you with a handful of snow.   
"Dont you dare" you said backing away from him. He only grinned stalking towards you. You slowly tried to make your way towards the stairs. You tried to judge if you get to the step-in time. But you knew follow you any ways.   
" Daryl, don't you dare throw that snow- you said to late as the snowball hit you full in the face. As you wipe the snow off all you could hear was Daryl's laughter. You just rolled your eyes.   
" Just for that while I go take a shower you can go start a fire " you said. He steps closer to you. " You going to help me warm up, right?" he asked with a grin. You pretend to think about it " maybe " you said   
He growled and pulled you into a kiss it was nothing short of heated. You pulled back " I will meet you in front of the fire " you said and hurried up the stairs.   
****************************************  
After your shower and changed into some warmer clothes you headed downstairs and found that Daryl had gotten the fire going in the fire place and changed into some dry clothes.   
You walked up to him where he was sitting on the couch and straddle his lap I miss you this morning " you said as you brush some hair out of his face. His arms wrap around you. " yeah I didn't like leaving you either but Rick needed my help " he replied   
He pulled you in for a kiss and you both groan as the kiss depend. His hands slip underneath your shirt. You started to grind your hips into his causing him to groan. He pushed your shirt over your head.   
He broke his mouth away from your and started to leave a trail of kisses down your neck and your chest. He brought his mouth back up to your ear nipping on it. Suddenly he was shifting underneath you and was flipping you until you were trap underneath him on the couch.   
He took a moment to look down at you the look in his eyes said it all. Daryl wasn't one for words but his actions said it all. He leaned down and kissed you softly. I am beginning to appreciate Snow days a lot more now " he said kissing you again until you were completely lost to only him.


End file.
